Switched mode power supplies are widely used in industry for example in amplifiers used in CATV systems. Such amplifiers are required to perform under extreme environmental conditions such as power brown-outs, over voltage and lightening storms which can cause short term power interruption. The design of a power supply which can operate successfully under these conditions and at the same time be more efficient in its conversion of AC to DC would be most desirable by industries such as the cable television industry.